The glass-wiping device in the prior art can control actions of the device via a remote control. In general, the remote control transmits infrared signals. An infrared signal receiver is provided on a side of the glass-wiping device body directly facing the remote control. The signal receiver is connected to a control system. Upon receiving the infrared signal, the control system executes a corresponding instruction and performs a corresponding operation. However, when the glass-wiping device is cleaning the outside of a glass, the device itself will act as an obstacle that blocks the receiving of the infrared signal, leading to malfunction of the remote control.